


That Day

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Summary: 杰森的忌日。曾经和现在。
Kudos: 4





	That Day

【迪克·格雷森】  
我永远记得我得知那个消息时的情景。那时候我刚结束夜巡不久，回到安全屋，从冰箱里拿出来一罐啤酒。这听起来有点像是某个小孩子长大后会有的习惯。一切都像是被谁安排好了一样——是的，啤酒——很棒的东西，不是吗？尤其是当一个噩耗迎头袭来的时候——没有什么是比它更有效的解愁剂了。  
布鲁斯的声音很平静，就像是在叙述一件普通的任务，但我知道这对他而言远远不止是一件失败的任务这么简单。我敢肯定他至少有三个晚上没睡了——也许他连着熬了五天，甚至更久。这让他显得如此疲惫和苍老——尽管他在竭力掩饰，而我也曾经被他所谓的“我很好”蒙蔽过，但现在，不。谁都能看出来他有多憔悴。  
我没能喝完那罐啤酒，它被我捏得变了型，磕在桌子的一角。我曾想过将它倒在杰森的墓前，但布鲁斯不会允许我这么做。就像以前杰森偷偷地找到我，想尽各种方法贿赂我让我帮他买酒，或者刚一翻进窗户就点燃一支烟，装得好像自己是个多成熟的大人。他真是个可爱的孩子，不是吗？……我不该想这些的。  
我说到哪儿了？  
噢，啤酒，还有烟。  
事实上我最后还是那么做了。那罐没喝完的啤酒被我简单处理掉，几天后便是葬礼。葬礼的每一个细节都在我脑海里刻得清清楚楚，但我不愿再回忆——无论过多久都不想。葬礼结束后，等到所有人都走了——布鲁斯在那里待了很长时间，长到我躲在那棵树后，腿都变得麻木，手和啤酒罐一样冰冷。  
他在坟头沉默，那时天开始下雨，他也许说了些什么，那些不知是呜咽还是呢喃的话语混着风和雨的声音传过来，仿佛隔了一个世纪那么遥远。但我再次看过去的时候，他正跪在那坟前头，手指紧紧地扣住墓碑的边缘。  
像是要将拿刚刚入土的棺材再次翻出来。  
有一瞬间我想上去帮他，如果——如果杰森还——我是说，如果——  
但是没有。  
我急切地踏出去一步，又慢慢地收回来，泥地上的脚印很快被雨水浸满。一罐啤酒从左手换到右手，又从右手转回到左手。  
唯一一次，我失去了对时间的判断和把握，我几乎以为布鲁斯就站在那墓跟前，永远。  
我不知道布鲁斯是什么时候离开的，中途是否有太阳升起或落下，知更鸟是否啼鸣。  
当我终于看到墓前空无一人的时候，我想我的状况并不太好。如果小——我是说，杰森——看到我这幅模样，他大概会踮着脚嘲笑我——这发型够难看的，是吧。  
好啦。别说啦，反正你再也不会说了，我也再听不到了。  
你上次托我帮你买的那罐啤酒，我放这儿了。  
所以我的报酬呢？  
你上次说过什么来着——我要是帮你买了啤酒，你就不会拒绝我抱你一次，是吧？  
——格雷森式的拥抱。  
那好。  
……可是你真冷。  
那不是我第一次抚摸墓碑，我父母去世的时候我曾经历过，这是我第二次失去家人。  
不，我不该想起这些的。  
但要我如何不去想呢？  
以前我跟你说话总是蹲下身，你不依不饶，喊着总有一天也要蹲下来和我说话。而我现在依然蹲在这儿，把一罐啤酒推到你跟前，你却什么也不说了。  
……我该走了，你也保重。

“从那天开始，每年这个时候我都会来这里，带着一罐啤酒，有时候是两罐。”迪克悠悠地举起手里的罐子晃了晃，“给你的。”  
“说真的，每年？”杰森从树后边走过来，毫不客气地夺过对方手里的啤酒，熟练地打开，“你真是够闲的啊，老家伙要是知道你帮我带啤酒绝对会杀了你。”  
“你以为你能逃得过吗？”迪克嗤笑一声，夺过杰森手中的啤酒灌了一口，“彼此彼此吧。”  
“迪基鸟什么时候也变得这么不乖了？”杰森笑嘻嘻地把脑袋凑过去，迎上迪克递过来的啤酒罐，“我以为只有我一个人这么招人烦。”  
下一秒迪克突然把啤酒罐抽走了。  
杰森一下子扑了个空，他眨眨眼睛，茫然地看着对方。  
“听着，杰森。你一点都不招人烦。”迪克把那罐啤酒轻轻地放到墓碑边上，直起身，那双仿佛蕴蓄着所有神明祝福的蓝眼睛与杰森对视，“还有，你永远都不会一个人……再也不会了。”  
杰森的嘴角还残留着一点啤酒泡沫，他悄悄地伸出一点舌头将它们舔去，像一只刚偷喝完牛奶的小猫。  
他看着迪克，半晌没有说话。  
最后依然是迪克打破那块名为沉默的坚冰。  
“你答应过我的。”迪克突然狡黠地眨眨眼睛——以往只有他们在做些老蝙蝠见不得的勾当时他才会露出那样的表情——比如，“我给你带了啤酒。”  
“拜托迪克——”杰森拖长声音，“我可以自己去买酒了好吗？你还当我是未成年人呢？！”  
“可你欠我一个抱抱。”迪克的声音渐渐软了下来，“那是你最后一次要我帮你带啤酒。”  
“喂……”杰森张了张嘴，想说些什么却哽在喉咙口。  
“可我没能把那罐啤酒交到你手上。”迪克哑着嗓子苦笑，“我始终放不……”  
剩下的话被卷进一个突如其来的拥抱。  
杰森的脑袋就搁在他的肩膀上，手轻轻地抚着他的头发，迪克像是第一次被人抱住一样，木然良久，才缓缓抬起手臂，温热的掌心贴在对方的后背。  
“好了，抱你了。之前的事一笔勾销，我们谁也不欠谁。”杰森把头埋在他的肩窝里，声音有点含混不清，“为一罐啤酒就伤心成这样，至于吗迪基鸟。”  
其实他们都知道远不止如此。杰森的死亡让他们背负了更多的东西，包括他自己。  
“小……”  
“闭嘴。”杰森低低地叹，“没发现我刚才就是为了让你别再唠叨才抱你的吗。”  
他还是没怎么变。迪克在心里说，虽然他现在可没法像以前那样将杰森整个儿圈在怀里了，不过杰森有时候还是会让他想起来以前的日子。有时候就好像他们真的回到了过去一样。  
“……我说，迪基。”杰森咂咂嘴，偏过头，嘴唇贴着迪克的耳廓。“一会儿帮我买罐啤酒如何？刚才那罐在地上放了那么久，肯定没法喝了。”  
“好啊小翅膀，那作为交换，你下次和我一起回家？”迪克朝对方挑挑眉。  
“……随便你。”  
“成交！”

【提姆·德雷克】  
我永远不知道没有参加杰森的葬礼于我而言是好事还是坏事。  
我观察过他——在我成为罗宾之前。我该如何形容他呢？野性？直率？活泼？……我发现我竟然找不出合适的词来概括我对他的印象。而在我意识到之前，他对于我来说就早已不是一堆数据和图片堆砌起来的形象那么简单了。他是如此鲜活，每次几乎都蹦跳着出现在哥谭的黑夜里。我曾一度认为他不该属于这个地方，这里太阴暗，而他……我不知道该怎么说。  
我观察他们有一段时间了。但从某一天开始，蝙蝠侠身边再也没有罗宾。  
——他消失了。  
后来，蝙蝠侠证实了他的死亡——在我踏进蝙蝠洞的时候，在我的追问下。  
在那之前，我去看过他的墓碑。他的墓碑很干净，看得出来时不时地有人会过来打扫。我曾偶然撞见过一个年轻人带着两罐啤酒来到他的墓前，一罐端端正正地放着，而他自己则打开另一罐，与那墓前的一罐孤独地碰了一下后仰着头灌下去。这个年轻人后来成了我的义兄——迪克。迪克·格雷森，第一任罗宾。  
我现在思绪一片混乱，天知道是为什么，也许是因为我现在正在重新进入那个曾经被我封住的信息系统——对，杰森死后我把之前存储的关于他的所有资料都封起来了，再没有打开过。  
我曾向迪克试探性地打听过一些关于杰森的事情，他对杰森的了解远比我自己调查到的来得生动。我看得出来，他很爱杰森。迪克每次一说到杰森的时候总是滔滔不绝，仿佛可以讲三天三夜，而我则一边听一边努力在脑海中勾勒出一个更清晰的形象来。但有时候迪克也会选择沉默。这种时候，他手里通常会捧着一罐啤酒，或者是夹着一支永远不会点燃的烟。  
他不抽烟。但杰森会。  
迪克不止一次地向我强调夜巡要注意安全。有时候说的次数过多我会反感。但我后来明白了，他——不只是他，布鲁斯也是一样——他们都在某些事情上变得更为敏感，因为一个罗宾的死亡。他们谁都不愿意看到悲剧重演。  
“杰森是个好孩子。”在我刚刚踏进蝙蝠洞，看到那身制服的时候，我看到玻璃柜上映出布鲁斯的身影，他就站在我身后。  
“但他有很多问题。我试图帮助他，引导他，但最后……我意识到，有时候你并不能从一个人手里拯救他自己。”  
我知道他们之间想要磨合确实不容易，杰森的性格与布鲁斯相差太大了。但他们都曾试图去融入对方，为对方而改变，但也许都没有达到对方所期望的高度。  
我知道布鲁斯始终在为杰森的死而自责，他一直没能走出那道阴影，迪克也是。  
也许连我也受了些影响。  
我想过很多次，当布鲁斯和迪克看到杰森回来的时候究竟是什么样的心情。  
那心情太复杂，也许我永远都无法准确地判断出来，但我能感受到，震惊之余，他们首先想到的事情依然是希望他回来。  
他离开这个家，离开这个世界，太久了。  
但没有人不爱他——至少是在这个家里。  
杰森……他不可能不知道这一点，但他依然不愿意面对。我不知道是出于什么原因，杰森似乎并不乐意回来。拜托，谁都知道这是假话。杰森不擅长说谎，他只是嘴硬而已。这么说似乎有损红头罩的名声。不过杰森，鉴于你一直盯着我的电脑屏幕看，我想你应该出来说几句？

提姆刚敲完这几行字不久，清脆有力的掌声便传进安全屋里。  
“真有你的，鸟宝宝。”杰森从窗户上翻下来，一个跨步走到提姆的椅子边上。提姆早已将电脑黑屏，转过椅子正对这名不速之客。“你是怎么知道我在外边的？”  
“直觉。”提姆面不改色地拿过咖啡杯，“因为你已经这么干过很多次了。你不觉得每次像这样偷窥别人写日记真的是个非常不好的习惯吗？”  
“可你每次都让我看了啊——你明明可以加密的，说明也不是什么机密文件嘛。”杰森毫不在乎地耸耸肩。  
“不许在我的房间里抽烟。”提姆盯着他悄悄伸进裤子口袋里的手。  
“好吧。”杰森乖乖地把手抽出来，双臂在胸前交叠。  
“刚才的日记你看了多少？”提姆问。  
“不多，大概从你说我不乐意回来那个地方开始。”杰森的食指贴着下巴，“刚好是你打算讲我坏话的时候，哈？我来的时间点可真不赖。看你打了删删了打，最后居然只有这几排字。”  
“……你知道吗，杰森。”提姆将杯子放回桌上，手指一下一下轻轻敲打着扶手。“有时候我真希望能回到咱们关系最差的那个时候。至少那时候你还没这么无赖。”  
“啧，好吧。”杰森冲他挤挤眼，“你也还是和以前一样讨厌，不是吗——小跟踪狂。”  
“那么据我跟踪所得的结论，你这次大概是有空回家一趟了，别找理由推脱，杰森，不然你说一个我就否一个。”  
“……啧，如果这能让你闭嘴的话。”  
提姆不会让杰森知道，每年在他忌日那天，他都会写一篇独特的日记，这篇日记不同于以往，它杂乱无章，毫无头绪，想到什么就写什么，有时候甚至毫无逻辑可言。也许他只是想表达一种感情。  
就是他爱他。  
或者，还有一种。  
——“欢迎回家，杰森。”

【布鲁斯·韦恩】  
杰森是个优秀的孩子。但他在多数时候太暴躁，缺乏耐心。我需要将他引到一条正确的道路上去，他值得那条路。但我没能做到。  
这就是为什么我永远无法放下他的死亡。在他死去后的很长一段时间，我意识到自己无法集中注意力。每次夜巡的时候我总会下意识地去看他——然后才反应过来。有时候我会站在楼顶等他，我只需要停顿一秒钟。但他没有到我身边来，我才会意识到这一点。这不会花太长时间，通常只需要三秒我就会面对现实。  
其实我没有。我花了比我想象中更长的时间去接受他的死亡，以及没有他作为助手在身边的日子。  
我不经常做梦。但那在杰森死后的一段时间内却成为常态。我梦到初次遇见他的情景，他脸上脏兮兮的，衣衫破烂，手里握着根撬棍，他呆呆地望着我，像是看到一个怪人。我梦到他与我一起出去夜巡，多数时候我们会产生矛盾，他几乎是与我针锋相对地争吵，这差不多已经成为常态。最后结束梦境的往往是那场致他于死地的爆炸，我无数次地赶过去，将速度踩到最大，但每一次都只晚了那一步。  
但我知道我必须从这样的消沉中走出去。杰森的死是我永远都无法弥补，也不知道该如何弥补的错误。而我绝对不能让这样的事情再次发生。  
后来杰森回来了，我试图去弥补当初的过错，试图重新将他引回到那条路上去，但他依然和小时候一样倔强。  
他似乎融不进这个家，但我知道他总有一天会回来。

“你打算就这么一直闷下去？”杰森看着布鲁斯穿好制服，裹上披风，“迪基和提姆把我骗回来你居然什么反应都没有？”  
“我要去夜巡了，你要一起吗？”布鲁斯扯了扯手套，看向杰森。  
“不。”杰森干脆地拒绝，“我早就不是小孩子了。”  
杰森看着布鲁斯将面罩拿在手里，准备戴上。  
“等等。”他突然说。有一个问题他需要弄清楚，最好是在布鲁斯·韦恩变成蝙蝠侠之前。  
布鲁斯的动作僵住了，三秒钟后，布鲁斯慢慢转过头看向杰森。  
他像是在思考杰森会问什么问题，但杰森觉得他应该早就知道了，并且不打算回答。  
“……你会为我复仇吗？”杰森轻声问，仿若亡灵返乡。  
他望着对方的眼睛，像望进一潭深水。  
布鲁斯该死的永远都那么平静，杰森猜不透对方到底在想什么，而他唯一需要的只是一个明确的答案。但可惜的是，唯有这一点，布鲁斯根本给不了他。  
沉默。  
他早该想到的，无论问多少遍，都只会有这一个结局。  
“在我死之后。”但他仍不死心。他有点沮丧了，但又些怒火升腾起来，“你想过吗？为我复仇——哪怕一次？哪怕一分，一秒？”最后一句话他几乎嘶着嗓子吼出来。  
蝙蝠洞里只听见他喘气的声音。  
杰森捏紧了拳头，转身背对整装待发的黑暗骑士。  
明明已经知道对方根本不会回应，他却还是执拗地一次又一次追问。但这是最后一次了，杰森对自己说。他不会再多问了。他决定认清现实。  
“……无时无刻。”  
他突然听到背后传来声音——布鲁斯的声音，紧接着是蝙蝠车发动的轰鸣，后者的声音远比前者大得多，但他依然听到了。  
这就是他的回答吗？  
这就是自己一直期待的回应吗？  
而当他听到这样一个回答后，他自己又会如何回应对方的答案呢？  
杰森不知道。但他回过头的时候，他看到蝙蝠车依然停留在原处，一个男孩奔跑着，小小的披风飘扬，他灵巧地跳上去，双手叉腰，挺着胸膛，冲对面端着杯子的男人微笑。  
“这是我一生中最幸福的一天。”  
他听到自己这么说。

【阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯】  
杰森少爷的离世一直是布鲁斯老爷的一个心结。  
在杰森少爷离去的那段日子里，布鲁斯老爷的身体状况明显下降了，精神也大不如从前。我曾劝告他多休息一下——他需要时间来平复这段创伤。  
我看得出他试图通过更多的工作来减少自己对这件事的关注度，但事实上这只会增加他的不安感和自责。这在他每天的睡眠中能体现出来。他的睡眠时间越来越短，而且经常睡不安稳，总是半夜突然惊醒，惊醒的时候喊着杰森少爷的名字。  
他甚至将自己关在杰森少爷的房间里，有时候一关就是一整天。  
我在饮食方面给布鲁斯老爷进行了一些调整和建议，并且提醒他随时注意自己的身体状况。令人欣慰的是，布鲁斯老爷最终恢复了，他走了出来，但经历了一个漫长的过程。提摩西少爷和理查德少爷给予他的帮助是不可估量的——包括在杰森少爷回来之后。  
杰森少爷的归来实在是令人十分意外的事情，但他似乎还没有做好回来的准备。在家庭事务中，杰森少爷总是选择缺席。我想这是因为他还没有完全适应。不过谁都知道，韦恩家永远都有杰森少爷的位置，不管是过去，现在，还是将来。

阿尔弗雷德放下手中的笔，走到门边。他的房间在这条走廊的尽头，走廊一侧的房间分属于布鲁斯·韦恩和他的孩子们。阿尔弗雷德看到那间曾经很久都没有人居住的房间里，有柔和的灯光从门缝里悄悄溜出来，在廊道间搭上由窗外倾泻而下的月光。  
他微笑了一下，轻轻关上了门。


End file.
